Father and Son Banquet
The Lodge holds its annual father-son banquet. Cast (in order of appearance): , , , , , , , , DVD: Red Green: Stuffed and Mounted, Vol. 5 Watch the episode on YouTube DVD Commentary by Steve Smith {from Stuffed and Mounted} STEVE SMITH: We have a cottage country up near where I live, in Ontario, and, uh, a lot of times, you have a lot of people who live there all year 'round, and they end up with a fair amount of time on their hands, and they start doing things they wouldn't otherwise do. Um, for instance, tire art, um, making bird shapes and swings and... driveway liners out of tires. Um, occurred to us it's something we should have some fun with, so we took it to the next step in this show. We made an entire set of girls' bedroom furniture out of tires. Segment Summary See also: Transcript Opening Words: Women can bear children. Men can't. Plot: Red announces the annual Possum Lodge Father and Son Banquet. Harold suggests that other combinations of family members should be able to attend too, and Red opens it up to everyone except uncles and nephews, though Harold isn't worried since his father will be coming. Since the banquet's theme this year is tires, Red starts collecting tires while Harold, having discovered his father can't make it after all, tries to convince Red to take him instead. When Red finally relents, however, Harold says he'll be acting as a father figure for a couple of kids, and tries to get Red to make the event more family friendly. As the lodge fills up with tires, to make up for not being able to take him, Harold sets Red up with Old Man Sedgewick for the banquet, but the banquet ends abruptly when a kid sets all the tires on fire. Adventures With Bill: Bill makes a tire swing and has lots of tires to choose from. The Possum Lodge Word Game: Mike tries to guess the word "friend" to win a promise by Junior Singleton to return half of the tools borrowed from Mike over the years. Red's Campfire Songs: Red supposedly dancing when he really stubbed his toe. The Friendly Side of Dynamite: Edgar packs explosive powder into ground beef to blow a door off its hinges. Handyman Corner: Red makes a girl's bedroom suite entirely out of recycled tires and car parts. Midlife: When your wife changes your wardrobe, just go with it. Buddy System: Red and Winston explain never to yawn when your wife is talking to you. Red's Handyman Tips: Keep your most-used tools with you on your belt. Including your band-aids. Fun Facts Inside References *Bill pulls some rope and a pipe wrench out of his pants. *In trying to throw the pipe-wrench-tied rope up to the tree branch, Bill accidentally rips the driver's side door off the Possum Van. *Red's Handyman Tip is very similar to his Super Duper Tool-a-Rama in The Spawning Grounds. Real-World References *Bangers and mash is a traditional English dish made of mashed potatoes and sausages, the latter of which may be one of a variety of flavored sausage made of pork or beef or a Cumberland sausage. *Red's "Fools rush in..." line is a parody of the phrase, "[http://www.phrases.org.uk/meanings/fools-rush-in-where-angels-fear-to-tread.html Fools rush in where angels fear to tread]". Fast Forward *Arnie Dogan would have to say the word "friend" as part of the Word Game in The Cult Visit. *The Adventure segment in Xmas In July also involves a tire swing. Category:Season 5 episodes